Zalquat Mining Guild
AKA: The DiLithium Mines of Hell. Created by: Jay P Hailey Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: Several hundred in terms of actual operatives working the rescue end. Nature of Members: Starfleet and independents. Organization: Corporation. Game Role: Fun toy. World Role: Rescue slaves. Relative Influence: Minor, it does some good. Major in the Free Green community. Public or Secret?: Public face, secret operation. Publicly Stated Goal: Produce DiLithium at the cost of cheap slaves. Real Goal if Different: Rescue said slaves. Relative Wealth: Good, piles of unwanted DiLithum Group advantages: They have something that criminals and slave holders want; a dumping ground, and DiLithium. Special Abilities: Hard target. With the location a secret, and frankly not existing it is impossible to raid. Group disadvantages: If the truth was known it would fold like a house of cards. Special disadvantages: The ploy has to keep moving and dodging to keep working. Success is a two edged sword.. Those who favor them: People with people they need to disappear. Those opposed to them: Anti-slavery forces. Area of Operation: The Orion Main and far sector. Headquarters Location: Oz. the DiLithium dump is on Glenda. Public Face: The DiLithium mines from Hell Notable Members: Vodan the Frog -- Male Ruddy Orion. The titular operator of the mine. A cruel, crude, crass, and tasteless sadist. The dregs of the Natural Order. Despicable and properly despised by proper Orion Lords, but oh so useful for dealing with inconvenient persons. He is of course totally fictional, but believable. History of the Organization: Somewhere in space are the DiLithium mines of Hell. People go into the grinding maw of this hell and high quality diLithium comes out. People never do. The horrors endured by the doomed can only be imagined. For none who so entered have ever been seen again. This is actually a undercover project of the Federation and Starfleet Intelligence operation to rescue people from Orion slavery. Started by Rear Admiral Li'ira O’Keeffe. While DiLithium does indeed come out of the mines it is star crash diLithum, a waste product from diSodium production. The "mines" have no physical location. The basic operation is to load up a bunch pf people that Orion Lords want to disappear and, well disappear them. Those from the Orion Colonies are shipped to the Far Sector, those from Nar to the core. Therapy is given when required (it usually is). While freedom of movement is not prevented, the rescued are not given the means of star travel. Frankly it is best if they stay where rescued. The victims are shipped on private bottoms with a suitably slimy business manager. Stereotypes are catered to, but not to the extreme. You want the marks comfortable dealing with you, not suspicious because it is too perfect. Often little if anything is paid for the victims. "We are doing you a service here. Transportation is expensive m'Lord". and so forth. The operation is not expected to last indefinitely. Sooner or later, in spite of all precautions, the cover will get blown. Until that happens the rescue continues. No, no moles have been attempted, moles like retirement programs. Category:Starfleet Category:Far Sector Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek